Phoenix Sorcery
Your power draws from the immortal flame that fuels the legendary phoenix. You or your ancestors perhaps rendered a phoenix a great service, or born in its presence. Whatever the cause, a shard of the phoenix's being dwells within you. Phoenix Sorcery Quirks At your option, you can pick from or roll on the Phoenix Sorcery Quirks table to create a quirk for your character. Shard of the Phoenix At 1st level, you learn the produce flames and control flames cantrip, and these cantrips do not count towards your number of cantrips known. You can also speak, read, and write Ignan, the language of the fire elementals. Mantle of Flame Starting at 1st level, as a bonus action, you can magically wreathe yourself in swirling fire. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits: * You gain resistance to fire damage. * You shed bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. * If a creature within 5 feet of you attacks you, you can use your reaction to deal fire damage to the attacker equals your sorcerer level. This damage ignores resistance to fire damage. * Whenever you roll fire damage on your turn, the roll gains a bonus to equal to your Charisma modifier. Once you use this feature, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Phoenix Rising At 6th level, if you are reduced to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction instead be reduced to 1 hit point, and each creature within 10 feet of you takes fire damage equal to half your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1). If you are under the effects of Mantle of Flame, you instead deal fire damage equal to your sorcerer level + your Constitution modifier + your Charisma modifier, and your Mantle of Flame immediately ends. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Nourishing Flame Starting at 14th level, when you expend a spell slot to cast a spell that includes a fire damage roll, you regain hit points equal to the slot's level + your Charisma modifier. If the spell would also be effected by a Metamagic option, you regain 2 additional hit points. Shield of the Phoenix At 14th level, your Mantle of Flame grants you the effects of the fire shield spell (only warm) for its duration. Additionally, whenever you use your Mantle of Flame to empower yourself, a number of allied creatures equal to your Charisma modifier within 30 feet of you that you can see gain resistance to fire damage for the duration. Form of the Phoenix At 18th level, you learn the incendary cloud spell. You can also now use your Mantle of Flame twice per short or long rest. While under the effect of your Mantle of Flame feature, you gain additional benefits: * You have a flying speed of 40 feet and can hover. * You leave a trail of fire behind you that deals 1d4 fire damage, and it last until the start of your next turn. * You have resistance to all bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage and immunity to fire damage. * If you use your Phoenix Rising, its ranged is doubled and you regain hit points equal to your sorcerer level.